The Legend of Cross Dimension Shenanigans
by WildWing3XD
Summary: It has been two years since the Links have sealed Ganon's power in the Four Sword, and since then, Hyrule has lived in peace. But the boys' adventures aren't quite over. Join up with Green, Blue, Vio, Red, and others and see how they fare in the face of the unexpected.


**Chapter 1: Just Another Normal Day...**

_**Disclaimer: I do not own The Legend of Zelda: Four Swords Plus characters. Also, there are some very small spoilers for Windwaker in this chapter.**_

Deep in the forest west of Hyrule Castle on a warm, sunny day was a small, cozy cottage. The cottage, it's walls as white as snow and the roof , thick and brown with a white chimney sticking through it, looked like a welcoming and friendly enough place. The ground immediately in front of the walls of the cottage were thin strips of dirt with several types of beautiful flowers growing from it: Bluebells, Rose Bushes, Sunflowers, and others with purple and green petals.

A small Blue Bird fluttered down into one of the flowerbeds and let out a series of short chirps as it swiveled its head from side to side in search of some food. It pecked at the ground in several places, hopping through the flower beds until it suddenly took flight at the sound of the dark oak door opening.

A child, a boy at the age of 12, stepped out of the cottage, cerulean blue eyes squinting together at the brightness of the outdoors. He waited a moment, looking across the small, grassy meadow that made up his front yard before closing the door behind him and walking towards the line of trees ahead. His blonde hair and his purple hat and tunic moved with a passing wind as he walked. In his left hand, he held a thick book with a faded blue hard cover, which he opened after he reached the nearest of many trees and sat with his back against it. Then he began to read:

**_Phantom Ganon_**

_Habitat: Forsaken Fortress_

_Effective Weapons: Light Arrows, Master Sword_

_ -This is a phantom that Ganondorf created in his own likeness. Use your sword to knock back the balls of magic that he hurls, then attack him while he's stunned. Actually, you can also use empty bottles to deflect his magic attacks._

The purple clothed boy blinked in surprise at the last sentence.

"Empty bottles?" he questioned under his breath as he studied the image above the description. The image was a pictograph of a large, humanoid figure as black as night, covered in swirling, electric blue designs, wielding a large, uniquely crafted broad sword in its right hand. "That's...peculiar..."

He reread the description once more before flipping the page. He was immediately met with another image, only it was a picto of a strange, purple puppet with darker purple designs across the entire body. The chest looked to be hollow and wooden, the largest part of the puppet. It's limbs, two arms, two legs, and one tail, were made up of spheres of wood, save for the end of the serpent-like tail, which looked to be made of a light blue crystal. The head was very pig-like, but it had the horns of a bull. And, like any other puppet, this creature was held up by strings.

Raising and eyebrow at the image of the monster, the boy looked down at the description. But he was interrupted before he could even begin reading.

"Hey-Blue, cut it ou-HEY, GIVE IT BACK!"

The boy in purple flinched as he heard the sound of the door being flung open and suddenly, the yelling voices were that much louder.

"Give it back, give it-"

"Ha ha! Sorry, but you're gonna have to catch me for it!"

The boy glared up over his book at the two that had burst outside. Both were his...well, technically, they were all the same person, but figuratively speaking, they were his brothers. In every physical aspect, which included the style of their outfits, they were all identical. The only differences between them all were the color of their clothing and their personalities.

"Blue, get back here or I swear to Din, once I catch you, I will drag you all the way to the top of Death Mountain and throw you in it's crater!" the boy in green yelled as he chased after the one in blue. Meanwhile, the boy in blue just laughed as he ran. The boy in purple watched from where he sat, raising an eyebrow in annoyance at the two. Then he noticed, as the boy in blue turned a corner, that he was clutching something green in his left fist. A hat.

"Catch me if you can, Green!" the boy in blue cackled as he ran around the cottage and out of sight.

"Blue, get your sorry butt back here!" the hatless boy in green shouted, following suite.

The boy in purple let out a long sigh and shut his book, setting it down beside him. He stood up, brushed himself off and walked calmly back towards the building. As he did, Blue reappeared on the other side of the cottage and, still laughing, he ran around the front and disappeared back behind it, closely followed by a yelling Green.

The boy stopped walking and watched after the two, feeling a breeze as they ran past. Then he turned and waited for them to come around again with crossed arms. A moment later, Blue came racing around the corner and straight towards him.

At seeing the boy, Blue's eyes widened and he sidestepped, trying to avoid running into him. But as he passed, the boy in purple reached back and grabbed the back of his tunic with his right hand, without looking over his shoulder to check his aim. In that same moment, he did the same with Green, who had tried to pass on his left side. After hearing chokes of surprise from the two boys, Vio took a step forward and threw them to the ground in one strong motion.

Green and Blue let out yells before they crash landed flat on their backs. They both moaned, and groaned, as they slowly rolled to their sides, cringing in pain.

"Vio...what the heck..." Blue groaned, rubbing his back with his right hand.

The boy in purple straightened up and crossed his arms, looking down at the two with a blank expression on his face.

"I came out here to read in peace," he stated coldly, "_Not_ to get disturbed by all your loud and meaningless shenanigans."

The two boys on the ground only groaned again in reply. Vio rolled his eyes and shook his head with a sigh. _Drama queens,_ he muttered mentally. But when they still didn't get up after a moment, he began to feel bad. He let out another sigh and stuck both his hands out to them.

"Come on," he said dryly, "I don't have the time to watch you two squirm around like worms."

Blue opened his eyes and glared indignantly at Vio.

"Who are you calling a worm?" he growled, pushing himself to sitting position, "Green might be a worm, but I'm no worm!"

"Hey!" Green called out, also pushing himself up so he could glare at Blue.

Vio let out another sigh, this one more grumbly than the last.

"I didn't _say_ you were a worm, I implied that you were _acting_ like one," he calmly explained, "Now grab my hand so I can help you up. Both of you. My arms are getting tired."

Blue's glare became more heated and he opened his mouth to argue. But before he could, Green nudged him sharply with his elbow. At this, Blue turned his glare on Green, who held his gaze with a stern look in his eyes. For the next moment, they stared each other down until finally, Green looked away, obviously not wanting to fight. Blue, grinning in triumph, turned back to the still-waiting Vio and grabbed his right hand with his own. At the same time, Green silently grabbed his left.

Rolling his eyes, Vio took a step back and got ready to pull when suddenly, out of nowhere, Green looked at Blue and gave him a wide smirk. Blue, happening to look over at this time, looked taken aback for a second before he returned the smirk. Meanwhile, Vio's eyebrows creased together in confusion.

_What are they-_

Then suddenly, without warning, Green and Blue simultaneously tightened their grip on Vio's hands and, using all their strength, they yanked him to the ground.

"KYAA-ACK!"

The next thing he knew, Vio was face down in the wild grass. He lay there, stunned, listening to the sounds of his brothers' laughter, and did they just high five each other?!

Shakily dragging his arms beneath his shoulders, Vio slowly pushed himself up on all fours, coughing out a wad of grass and grimacing as he did. Then he slowly turned his head, glowering darkly at his still laughing brothers through his sun-colored bangs.

"So..._that's_ how you want to play..." he growled lowly.

The tone in his voice must have been something, because Green and Blue, with their wide, fearful eyes, suddenly shut up.

_**Author's Note: Uh-oh... Vio's not happy... You know what they say! It's all fun and games until someone gets hurt. And it looks like someone's about to. ...Two someone's in fact. What will happen to Green and Blue? And where is Red, and dare I say, Shadow, during all this fun? Find out in the next chapter!**_

_**Also, just a minor detail, this is my first fanfiction. Not my first time writing, mind you, but the first time I've done something like this. So if the format is odd, I apologize. I will try to fix that, once I get used to this place. I am glad to be here and I hope you enjoy my stories!**_


End file.
